Protektif Overdosis : Alphabetically
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Sekuel PO. D : Dog... Jemari penuh gores luka, peluh sudah membasahi sekujur badan, dan badan penat dirasakan Tetsuya. Semua rela dilakukan untuk menjawab syarat yang Seijuurou berikan jika ingin Nigou bisa diterima dalam keluarga mereka. Warn : Typo, OOC, AU, Drabble yang ternyata makin panjang.
1. Chapter 1

Bibir itu mengerucut lucu, berdecak sebal pada lima kursi kosong di depannya. Manik azurenya melirik ke arah kelender yang bertengger rapi di sudut ruang makan, tanggal merah, mengindikasi bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu. Beralih pada jam bandul di sudut lainnya, ujung jarumnya pendeknya menunjukkan angka sembilan dan jarum panjangnya berhenti pada angka dua belas.

Ini fenomena langkah, dalam ingatannya belum pernah seorang Tetsuya menghabiskan sarapannya seorang diri, dalam situasi sunyi sepi dari teriakan ataupun celoteh lima kakaknya yang super ajaib, otaknya sibuk memutar balikkan logika untuk mencari satu jawaban kenapa pagi ini suasana mansion mewahnya nampak legang dari biasanya.

Nafsu makan terkikis habis, perut yang sebelumnya berteriak kelaparan mendadak kenyang tanpa sebab, kebiasaan selalu makan bersama membuat Tetsuya merasa enggan menyentuh santapan di depannya, membuat remaja itu melenggangkan kaki keluar dari ruang makan, dan meninggalkan sarapannya yang kini tersentuh angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Protektif Overdosis : Drabble***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, AU parah, sekuel PO, Genre tidak tentu**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A = Alone~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya duduk sambil menekuk lutut, di depannya terhampar satu kertas lengkap dengan satu buah pena metalik, manik azurenya menatap sendu pemandangan di luar jendela besar di kamarnya, angin bertiup lembut menerbangkan tirai putih dan membelai surainya yang sewarna langit cerah.

Kertas di depannya penuh dengan tarian pena yang dibumbuhi coretan serta silangan besar. Beberapa rencana untuk menyeret lima kakaknya yang katanya sedang sibuk masing-masing tidak membuatnya puas, setiap rencana yang di susun selalu beresiko tinggi dengan tingkat keberhasilan yang minim.

Mahluk manis kesepian itu mendesah lagi, sedikit merasa deja vu dengan kesendirian yang menyelimutinya kini, ujung jemari kakinya memainkan pena yang tergeletak di dekatnya, berharap dapat memungut mukjizat dan mendapatkan pencerahan untuk menemukan ide cemerlang agar dapat menyeret pulang lima kakaknya yang tega meninggalkannya sendirian dan berselimut rasa bosan.

Kesal, pemuda pemilik manik azure itu meremat kertas di depannya sebelum di lembar ke keranjang sampah di dekatnya, yang berakhir dengan kertas naas itu malah bergulir ke kolong meja karena selamat dari lahapan mulut keranjang sampah, atau karena ketidak mampuan si pelempar untuk bisa akurat melempar bola kertas itu.

Rupanya rasa bosan menjadi salah satu indiksi yang membuat remaja dengan ekspresi datar dapat berubah menjadi sosok yang kini nampak seperti remaja putri yang sedang PMS, kesal dan jengkel pangkat dua, tubuh ringkihnya dibanting keras di atas ranjang empuk berbalut seprai putih, kedua kakinya dihentakkan keras menghantam kasur king sizenya, sedangkan kepalanya dibenamkan ke dalam bantal.

Rasa bosan kini mempengaruhi seluruh emosi sang remaja, masa bodoh bila rencananya akan berhasil atau malah gagal total di tangan lima kakaknya, setidaknya harus ada satu rencana yang dijalankan daripada harus mati mengenaskan karena rasa bosan.

Tekad sudah dibulatkan, apapun yang terjadi si bungsu sudah siap menghadapi setiap resiko yang akan di dapatkannya, masih dengan keadaan yang tengkurap, sebelah tangannya meraih ponsel biru yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, binar jahil terpancar jelas pada dua azure miliknya, kendati wajahnya masih datar luar biasa. Dan pada detik berikutnya satu pesan sudah di kirim pada lima ponsel kakaknya, dan sekarang hanya menunggu satu racun berupa pesan singkat itu menjangkiti lima kakaknya dan membuat kelimanya tungang langgang pulang ke mansion mewah mereka.

"Cepat datang Nii-chan," gumam penuh misterius si bungsu yang masih setia dengan posisi tengkurapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dugaan si bungsu tentang kakaknya yang akan lari tunggang langgang setelah menerima pesan darinya berbukti berhasil, kerena kurang dari sepuluh menit satu persatu kakaknya menjeblak pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Dimulai dengan model blonde yang penuh peluh segera berlari memeluk si bungsu begitu pintu kamar Tetsuya di buka kasar.

"Tetsucchi kau tidak apa-apa –ssu? Mana yang sakit –ssu? Maaf meninggalkan Tetsucchi sendirian, aku berangkat lebih pagi supaya bisa lebih cepat pulang –ssu," ucap si blonde sambil memeluk si bungsu dan mengusap-usap surai baby-blue itu dengan lembut, yang dibalas dengan senyum samar si bungsu.

Belum lepas dari pelukan beruang si blonde, Tetsuya kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pemuda berkulit tan yang menendang pintu kamarnya.

"Tetsu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa perutmu bisa sakit? Apa yang kau makan tadi pagi? Kalau tahu akan begini aku pasti akan membatalkan latihan pagiku," berondong tanya sang kakak, belum bisa si bungsu jawab, karena yang bersangkutan masih terikat peluk beruang pemuda blonde dan kini pelukan itu di tambah dengan pelukan gorila berkulit tan.

Masih dengan posisi saling himpit, tindih dan peluk, ketiga pemuda itu tersentak saat sekali lagi pintu kamarnya terbuka kasar dan menghadirkan dua sosok kakak tertua mereka.

"Tetsu-chin aku sudah selesai membuat resep baru dan spesial aku ingin Tetsuchin yang mencobanya pertama kali, aku membuatnya pagi-pagi supaya Tetsu-chin bisa makan kue buatanku," sebuah piring dengan satu potong cake tertutup krim putih disodorkan pemuda bersurai violet, wajahnya nampak malas berbanding terbalik dengan manik ungu yang berbinar bersemangat.

Di samping sang raksasa dengan cake manisnya, berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai zamrud, ekspresinya terlihat tidak peduli walaupun binar emeraldnya memancarkan sejuta rasa khawatir pada si bungsu.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku peringatkan untuk selalu makan tepat waktu, begini jadinya kalau kau telat makan, aku sudah membawakan beberapa obat, setelah ini kau harus minum obat dan hari ini harus istirahat—," segaris senyum dikulum si bungsu saat mendengarkan cerca kakak keduanya yang panjang bagaikan rangkaian kereta, namun si bungsu masih tetap diam karena sadar kalimat kakaknya pasti belum selesai.

"—aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku peduli nanodayo, aku melakukannya karena aku terikat pada kode etik sebagai dokter," imbuh sang pemuda sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak sepenuhnya melorot.

Perasaan hangat menyerbu tanpa permisi ke dalam relung hati si bungsu, misi berdasar iseng karena dilanda rasa bosan yang berkepanjangan berhasil dan sukses besar, namun kening pucat Tetsuya masih mengkerut, setelah berusaha lepas dari himpitan berkedok pelukan dari dua kakaknya, si bungsu mulai menghitung berapa manusia yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Pirang, biru tua, ungu dan hijau. Kerutan pada keningnya makin bertambah. Sukses memancing empat tangkapan besar, sayang satu tangkapan paling besar tidak sukses terjerat jaring pesan singkat.

Tetsuya mendengus samar, rupanya si sulung lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada pesan singkat yang dikirimnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia sakit perut. Rupanya si sulung ingin sedikit melihat kebolehannya, jika itu memang yang diinginkan kakak bersurai scarlednya, maka Tetsuya akan mengabulkannya.

Beringsut dari pembaringan empuknya dan meninggalkan kerut si atas seprai putih, tubuh Tetsuya melengganga pelan menuju empat kakaknya yang berdiri sejajar menanti penjelasan dan menunggu jawaban si bungsu tentang alasan secara sengaja mengirim pesan singkat, yang membuat keempatnya segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat sambaran kilat.

Satu persatu kecupan hangat mendarat pada pipi keempat pemuda yang berdiri, hadiah sebagai penghargaan dan apresiasi karena lebih mengutamakan dirinya daripada pekerjaan dan hal lain yang dikerjakan keempat kakaknya. Manik azurenya nampak merilik meremehkan ke arah sudut langit-langit, bibir pucat si bungsu mengecup sayang satu persatu kakaknya, gejolak hatinya berbisik untuk melakukan hal itu, keyakinan hatinya memperkuat dan memantabkan hatinya bahwa hal itu akan menyeret si sulung yang tengah bekerja.

Dan sepertinya harapan si bungsu segera di dengar Tuhan, do'anya segera terkabulkan, karena saat kecupan terakhir akan mendarat di pipi sang dokter Shintarou, pemuda dengan tinggi yang tak jauh darinya berdiri diambang pintu, kilat heterocromenya menghujam tajam, surai scarletnya lepek tersapu keringat, walaupun mencoba disembunyikan, semua orang tahu si sulung tengah mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Balutan garmen yang dikenakan Seijuurou membuat lima remaja yang melihatnya melenggang membelah ruangan terlihat mengernyit, sebuah kemeja merah darah dan celana bahan kain hitam menjadi garmen yang membalut kulit pucatnya, tanpa jas, dasi ataupun sepatu pantofel, mengidentifikasi bahwa si sulung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja di dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang Sei-nii," sambut si bungsu dingin, sengaja mengabaikan Seijuurou yang tengah memasang pose siap menerima kecupan, namun bukan kecupan hangat yang di dapatkan, hanya sapuan angin yang dirasakannya karena si bungsu yang langsung melangkah pergi menjauhi dirinya.

"Karena niichan sudah berkumpul di sini semuanya, mari kita sarapan bersama, perutku sakit karena belum sarapan dari pagi,"

Nada jenaka kental terdengar dari kalimat Tetsuya, walaupun ekspresi yang ditunjukannya masih sedatar tembok, kata puas adalah yang terus diteriakkan dalam hati. Puas karena berhasil menyeret kelima kakaknya untuk menemaninya sarapan, puas karena tahu bahwa dirinya masih menjadi prioritas utama dalam keluarganya, dan tentunya puas dengan aura kesal yang menguar dari tatapan intimidasi Seijuurou.

"Kenapa aura di kamar Tetsucchi berubah menjadi mencekam ya –ssu," guman Ryota sambil bergidik, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya tersenyum simpul saat mengetahui bahwa aura mencekam yang pekat membumbung di udara adalah aura kekesalan yang coba ditahan Seijuurou untuk tidak mengamuk di tempat.

'Salah sendiri tidak cepat-cepat datang,' batin Tetsuya enteng, berharap bisikan batinnya tersampaikan pada pemuda yang masih menghujam sekelilingnya dengan tatapan heterocrome yang tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Terima kasih untuk Anisa Phantomhive, Kyoura Kagamine, ukkychan, InfiKiss, Megan Schoutless, ChiiKuro, Minge-ni, Chi-chan, SunakumaKYUMIN, Suki Pie, Yuzuru Nao, babyberrypie, Sagi Akabara, BlueBubbleBoom, Demon D. Dino, Amelo, Miharu, Matsuoka Rose, Shizuka Miyuki, Mel, Myadorabletetsuya, Rin, witchsong, ELLE HANA, tetsuya kurosaki, ParkHyunRee, , Kitami Misaki, hikmatulhayati169, nshawol56, deerpop, akashi sei-ji, Kyuminhae, S Kaze, Bona Nano, Megumi, Nigou-i, amurei, Saki Akabara, Green Shooter Nanodayo, alyazala, Aka no Rei, yuzuru, Ichika07, Zefanya, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, Lee Kibum, eruchaa, Ken, kurokolovers, Guest, Ah Rin, Gemini otaku-chan, Tanaka Aira, Rea, devilojoshi, Brid LaCroix, KekeMato2560, Shiro, mr DongDong, LiaZoldyck-chan, Rhie chan Aoi sora, Kitami Misaki, kanakoharuchan, Shoujo Record, bakpaolumut, , albab1996. (Maaf jika salah ketik nama) seluruh silent reader, follower dan yang memfavoritkan fic geje ini.

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini, terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca PO. ^^

**Ada yang menanti epilog?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog...**

Tubuh ringkih yang sudah terbalut piama putih itu merangkak menuju tempat pembaringannya yang nyaman, sekali lagi hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dalan cacatan hidup Tetsuya. Setelah sedari pagi kelima kakaknya menghilang dan bahkan tidak muncul saat sarapan, namun sejak pukul sepuluh pagi kelimanya kembali mengisi kekosongan hati Tetsuya dengan canda gurau seperti biasanya, dan yang spesial hari ini adalah penampakan monster bersurai merah yang selalu menguarkan aura membunuh sepanjang hari.

Sorot cahaya rembulan menambah terang kamar dengan sinar redup, kedua manik azure itu sudah terselimut kabut kantuk, seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan kakak-kakaknya yang hyperaktif membuat tenaga sang pemuda terkikis habis, namun sebelum kantuk menuasai dirinya secara penuh, masih ada satu misi yang harus diselesaikan malam ini, juga untuk menjawab sikap cuek dan pilih kasih yang dilakoni si bungsu seharian ini pada kakak tertuanya.

Manik azure itu menatap lurus pojok langit-langit, menohok lurus manik heterocrome yang mengamatinya lewat monitor sepuluh inci. Dilambaikannya sebelah tangan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian si pengawas.

"Sei-nii," panggilnya lirih, namun cukup untuk di dengar pemuda bersurai merah yang mematung mengamati tingkah adiknya.

"Lain kali kalau memang bekerja di rumah jangan lupa menemani Tetsuya sarapan ya. Setelah itu silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaannya," monolog Tetsuya masih dengan tatapan yang menuju pojok langit-langit kamarnya.

"Jangan seperti hari ini, Hoam— selamat malam niichan, selamat bekerja," setelah menguap dan meregangkan tangan, tubuh ringkih itupun beringsut pada selimut tebal yang menaunginya, meninggalkan sang pengawas yang mengeram kesal, sepertinya keabsolutan soorang Seijuurou harus dipertanyakan kembali jika berhadapan dengan si bungsu.

**End of Epilog**


	2. Beach

Hal yang diharapkan setiap orang saat bangun pagi adalah membuka mata dan menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya dengan binar semangat, mengusap mata untuk mengusir kabut kantuk dan menikmati sinar mentari yang menyerobot masuk melalui celah jendela.

Namun sayangnya rutinitas itu tidak dapat dirasakan pemuda bersurai baby-blue, manik matanya yang masih berkabut terbalut kain hitam menghalangi arah pandangannya, jemari pucatnya meraba dalam gelap, menerka-nerka siapa manusia laknat yang tengah mengurungnya dalam hitam.

Tubuh rinkihnya dibopong selayaknya karung oleh pemuda bertubuh super jangkung, dihiraukannya rengekan dan rontaan yang dilakukan si kecil. Tubuh yang masih berbalut piama itu dihempaskan pada bangku penumpang sebuah mobil.

Jemari pucat sang pemuda bergerak berniat membuka lillitan kain hitam pada matanya, namun sayangnya sebuah lengan asing mencengkeram lengannya, mengunci gerakan sang pemuda, menahan tangan yang kini mengambang di udara.

Penculikan, ini pasti penculikan, tapi penjahat macam apa yang menyergapnya di pagi buta dan menyeretnya dari atas pembaringan empuknya menuju suatu tempat yang asing baginya.

Malas berteriak atau karena si pemuda enggan meronta lebih keras sebab cengkeraman manusia si sampingnya makin mengerat, membuat sang pemuda akhirnya patuh pada nasib yang akan dipunggutnya, dan menyerahkan hari ini pada sang pencipta takdir.

Satu manusia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, menghimpit sang korban penculikan. Dan bersamaan dengan desah panjang sang korban, mobil berderu halus membelah jalan menuju tempat ekskusi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Protektif Overdosis : Drabble***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, AU parah, sekuel PO, Genre tidak tentu**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B = Beach~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara burung camar bersautan di atas kepala, bunyi desir ombak berlomba-lomba menyapu pantai, bisikan pasir putih mengelitik pendengaran, aroma laut yang biru membumbung di udara, tercium segar dan membangkitkan semangat.

Langit pantai yang indah cerah berbanding terbalik dengan aura hitam pekat yang mengitari pemuda bersurai sewarna laut, piamanya dilucuti dengan kasar tergantikan dengan celana pantai selutut berwarna biru cerah, sebuah ban karet berbentuk bebek berwarna kuning melingkar dipinggangnya secara paksa, dengan alasan paling tidak logis, yang katanya benda itu adalah lucky item aquarius hari ini.

Para pelaku penculikan hanya tersenyum puas memandang maha karya di depannya, wajah datar itu bergeming, mengirim sorot penuh ancaman dan syarat akan pembunuhan karakter melalui dua bola mata besarnya. Kedua lengan disilangkan di depan dada, kening mengkerut kesal menghadapi lima sosok pemuda bersurai warna-warni yang merupakan tersangka dari penculikan paksa dan pelucutan pakaiannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini aku tidak ingin kemana-mana, lagi pula semalam kita semua sudah sepakat akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja," kalimat protes itu mengalir lancar, tak ada nada emosi tapi terselip perasaan kesal mendasari setiap kata yang dilontarkannya.

"Musim panas itu identik dengan pantai, lagipula hanya kau sendiri yang setuju menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah, sedangkan kami tidak," pelaku yang diindikasi sebagai dalang penculikan serta pelaku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas sakit di pergelangan tangannya mengolah pembelaan. Terlihat sang pemuda bersurai scarlet itu mencoba kembali mengais keabsolutannya kembali, menekan setiap saudaranya untuk kembali menunduk hormat pada setiap titah yang dilontarkannya.

Tetsuya hanya memandang jengkel pada kakak tertuanya, pemuda bersurai scarlet itu hanya membalas tatapan menusuk si bungsu dengan seringai menawannya. Kemeja putih tak dikancing miliknya dibiarkan tertiup angin pantai, memperlihatkan perut enam kotak di sana, si bungsu makin berdecih sebal menyadari ada perbedaan massa otot yang besar, dan sontak membuat Tetsuya merasa makin kerdil.

"Karena kita sudah dipantai, bagaimana kalau kita berenang bersama –ssu," rayu sang pemuda blonde sambil menarik-narik manja lengan si bungsu, sebelah tangannya mengeratkan pegangan pada topi jerami yang dikenakan supaya tidak terbawa angin.

"Atau kalau kau tidak mau berenang, kita bisa main volly pantai," tawar sang pemuda berkullit tan, dua manik safirnya memancarkan sorot semangat yang membara, kulit coklat eksotisnya dibiarkan terpapar udara dan hanya celana renang ketat berwarna biru tua menjadi satu-satunya garmen pembalut area kebangsawananya.

Tetsuya menyentak dua lengan yang mengapitnya, melirik tajam pada dua pemuda yang masih terus membujuknya, "Aku tidak ingin berenang, ataupun main volly," tolaknya tegas, membuat sang model pundung dipojokan, bersamaan dengan decih kesal yang terang-terangan dilontarkan pemuda berkulit tan.

"Kalau Tetsuchin tidak mau berenang atau main volly, bagaimana kalau ikut aku mencicipi makanan di sini," tawaran kembali datang, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut atau bisa dibilang sedikit malas menguar dari bibir sang pemuda bertinggi abnormal, telunjuknya mengarah pada beberapa stan makanan yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju pantai.

"Tidak Atsushi-nii, lebih baik aku duduk di sini saja," tolaknya halus sambil menunjuk satu set bangku pantai di sampingnya, bagaimana mungkin dia akan menolak secara kasar jika tawaran yang datang bernada halus, atau lebih tepatnya bersuara malas.

"Baik jika itu yang kau inginkan, Aku dan Seijuurou akan kembali ke villa nanodayo," kini pemuda dengan surai zamrud yang ambil suara, menyadari kening sang adik mengkerut penuh tanya, telunjuk sang penganut oha-asa itu menunjuk sebuah villa mewah di dekat pantai, "Seijuurou baru membelinya kemarin nanodayo," imbuhnya singkat.

Sebelum melenggang pergi, Seijuurou mendekati si bungsu sejenak, sebelah tangan terjulur untuk mengacak-acak surai sang adik dengan lembut, "Jangan nakal ya," godanya singkat sambil mengerlingkan mata. Dan Tetsuya pun kembali berdecih dalam hati, ingin rasanya pemuda lima belas tahun itu melempar si sulung untuk menjadi kudapan hiu di samudera.

"Tetsuya, jangan berpikir seburuk itu," celetuk Seijuurou membalikkan badannya singkat, seraya menyeringai seram. Malas membalas, si bungsu menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi pantai di dekatnya, membiarkan semua kakaknya melenggang pergi dengan tujuan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya memandang malas pemandangan pantai dan laut di depannya, hawa keberadaannya ditekan sampai pada batas minimum, menyembunyikan diri di balik bayangan payung pantai bercorak pelangi yang menaungi kulit pucatnya dari terik mentari musim panas.

Lima belas derajat dari pandangannya, terlihat kakak bersurai pirangnya tengah sibuk dikerubungi beberapa fans perempuan,dan menebarkan senyum lima jarinya pada para fans yang berteriak histeris, tak jauh darinya pemandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda juga terlihat jelas, kakak berkulit eksotisnya sibuk dikerubungi perempuan-perempuan bohai dengan ukuran dada yang mungkin sama dengan massa bokong miliknya.

Jika dua kakaknya kerubungi mahluk bernama perempuan yang penebar feromon dimana-mana, maka satu kakaknya yang memiliki tinggi super maksimal tengah dikerubungi ibu-ibu penjual cemilan, menyodorkan beberapa cemilan ke arah pemuda yang akan melahap semua jenis makanan yang tersaji di depannya tandas tak bersisa. Dan jika ditanya dimana dua kakak tertuanya berada, pemuda bersurai zamrud dan scarlet itu tengah sibuk bercumbu dengan secangkir teh lengakp dengan kudapannya.

Si bungsu bukannya tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain ke pantai, siapa juga yang akan menolak pemandangan biru sejauh mata menandang, dan melihat ombak yang mengulung-gulung menghantam pantai, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya. Namun masalahnya, hari ini Tetsuya sedang dalam kadar malas yang tinggi untuk keluar dari mansion nyamannya.

Sibuk mengutuki nasibnya yang dengan mudah terseret menuruti kemauan kelima kakaknya dan berakhir dengan sendirian seperti sekarang, membuat pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu tidak menyadari sesosok gadis yang berjalan mendekatinya dan berniat untuk duduk ditempatnya berbaring.

"Maaf, bangku ini sudah ada penghuninya," tegur Tetsuya lembut, namun selembut ataupun sehalus teguran itu mengalun tidak membuat sang gadis membatalkan teriakan kagetnya. Seingatnya tidak ada orang yang berbaring di satu-satunya bangku di dekat pantai, dan kenapa tiba-tiba muncul sosok pemuda manis dengan manik azure besarnya. Seketika itu teriakan yang detik sebelumnya merupakan teriakan kaget, kini teriakan melengking itu kembali terdengar dengan nada heboh yang kentara, menarik para gadis lainnya untuk menoleh ke arahnya, menarik semua mahluk berbikini untuk menghujam Tetsuya dengan binar mengoda. Dan sukses teriakan itu mengundang para gadis untuk mendekat, bagaikan semut pada makanan manis, bagaikan lebar pada nektar bunga. Lenyap sudah benteng bernama hawa keberadaan tipis yang dibangun Tetsuya untuk melindungi dirinya dari hingar bingar teriakan histeris para remaja putri.

Alarm bahaya berbunyi nyaring di kepala lima pemuda penyandang marga Akashi, dan alarm itu hanya berbunyi jika menyangkut tentang si bungsu. Manik berbeda warna mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menginvasi setiap sudut pantai, dan secara bersamaan lima pasang mata itu menemukan si bungsu berdiri kikuk di kelilingi puluhan gadis dengan bikini seksi mereka.

Dan seolah telepati adalah hal yang sangat wajar menjadi salah satu komunikasi kelima saudara itu, Seijuurou mengumumkan misi penyelamatan si bungsu, dan serentak keempat saudaranya yang lain berlari menyongsong mahluk manis yang tengah terperangkap lautan bikini, paha dan dada putih mengkilap itu, keempatnya secepat kilat harus menyelamatkan tubuh molek si bungsu dari jamahan dan remasan para gadis yang mulai menggila karena aura manis yang terpancar dari adik paling kecil mereka. Mereka sebagai kakak saja belum pernah meraba kanvas putih kulit adiknya, mana mungkin mereka rela tubuh molek itu dijajah orang asing mendahului mereka.

Seret, usir paksa, saling dorong, saling injak adalah pemandangan saat empat kakak Tetsuya mendekati TKP, gadis jaman sekarang sungguh brutal demi mendapatkan perhatian mahluk semanis Tetsuya, bahkan saat Ryota dan Daiki menguarkan aura ketampanannya untuk umpan mengalihan perhatian, mereka hanya mendapatkan nol besar. Tidak ada satu gadis pun yang menoleh ke arah mereka, bahkan saat keduanya berpose dengan sensual sambil mempertontonkan massa otot mereka yang menawan, hanya berakhir dengan keduanya bergidik dingin karena jilatan angin laut yang semakin kencang.

Mengalihan perhatian secara halus bisa dikatakan gagal total, dan dalam otak lumayan dangkal milik Daiki, cara kasar adalah solusi yang paling mujarab, lengan kekarnya mulai membelah lautan gadis itu secara frontal, makian kasar sengaja dilontarkan untuk mengkerdirkan nyali kerumunan gadis, merasa berhasil Daiki terus menerobos barikade penggemar Tetsuya, namun nampaknya keberhasilan itu harus terlontar jauh, sejauh tubuh kekar Daiki yang didorong beberapa gadis untuk mengusirnya dari lingkup area fans Tetsuya, dan memblokade bagi siapapun yang ingin mendekati Tetsuya mereka.

Seijuurou yang masih ongkang-ongkang kaki di beranda miliknya, nampak geram karena misi yang diberikan pada saudara-saudaranya tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Sebuah gunting merah di tangan, pemuda pemilik manik heterocrome itu melangkah mendekati kerumunan gadis dimana adik tersayangnya terperangkap di tengahnya. Aura membunuh dikuarkan lebih lekat dari sebelumnya, gunting merah diputar-putar, dan heterocrome menghujam penuh benci ke arah para tersangka.

Bergidik ngeri, nampaknya beberapa gadis menyadari bahaya yang semakin mendekat, dan mereka cukup punya otak untuk tidak menantang maut, berangsur-angsur beberapa gadis mulai mundur dari pertempuran untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya, karena merasa punggung mereka bisa berlubang kapan saja jika terus dihujami tatapan mematikan dari heterocrome di belakangnya.

Para penganggu sudah berhasil disingkirkan, tubuh ringkih itu segera dibopong kembali oleh kakak bersurai ungunya, sedangkan kakaknya yang lain mengekor di belakang. Si bungsu kembali mendesah pasrah, sambil bergumam lirih namun cukup keras untuk didengar kelimanya, "Kan, lebih baik kita berada di rumah saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ingin adik bungsu imutnya menjadi bulan-bulanan gadis-gadis yang menatap lapar ke arah Tetsuya, kelima kakaknya kini sedang mangut-mangut menatap maha karya terbarunya. Di depan mereka, berdiri sesosok mahluk manis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna biru muda, dengan blouse putih tanpa lengan berenda dibagian dada, dipadu dengan rok lipit mini berwarna biru tua. Jemari sang mahluk manis berusaha menarik-narik rok mininya mencoba menutupi paha yang terpapar udara, walaupun hal itu berbuntut sia-sia karena kaki jenjangnya masih saja terasa terjilat angin membuat tubuh lebih dari lima kaki itu bergidik tidak nyaman.

Kelima pemuda itu mungkin saja terkagum-kagum dengan maha karya yang mereka hasilkan, namun masalahnya akan timbul setelah ini. Pemandangan di depannya lebih molek daripada sebelumnya. Mengikuti rencana konyol Ryota yang mengusulkan untuk membuat Tetsuya mereka crossdressing, malah membuat si bungsu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari penampilan sebelumnya.

Siapa yang akan tega melempar mahluk manis itu di pasaran? Yang ada bukannya Tetsuya bebas dari para gadis brutal masa kini, dia malah akan menjadi santapan empuk para pemuda atau para pedofilia, bahkan bisa saja para gadis itu rela untuk ikut memperebutkannya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja," putus Seijuurou akhirnya, keempat saudaranya nampak setuju saja dengan perintah si sulung yang satu ini. Apa pun yang dilakukan mereka hari ini tidak akan pernah bisa menghindarkan si bungsu dari tatapan lapar para pengunjung pantai, dan walaupun hawa keberadaannya ditekan makin minim lagi, tidak dapat menjadi jaminan bahwa Tetsuya akan sulit ditemukan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, lebih baik kita di rumah saja," ejek Tetsuya dengan intonasi nada suaranya yang datar, dalam hati kecilnya merasa senang karena dapat menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana wajah kakak-kakak yang sebelumnya penuh semangat dan berbinar cerah itu kini berkabut dan mendung, bagaikan sudah tidak ada mentari yang akan bersinar esok hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Niatnya hanya bikin drabble dan berakhir panjang lagi? *cakar dinding tetangga*

Maaf jika terlalu panjang dan keluar dari konsep drabble, semoga para reader bisa memakluminya.

**[Chi-chan]**

Terima kasih sudah review...^^

Silangkan tertawa... tertawa itu gratis ko, tidak dipunggut biaya. XD

Bukan salah Tetsuya jika cuek, kan salah Sei sendiri, seharusnya kalau dia cuma menyelesaikan kerjaan di rumah harusnya masih bisa kan menemani adiknya sarapan, eh... meskipun Tetsuya udah bohong seperti itu masih nggak mau nonggol juga, jadi sekali-kali Sei juga harus dikasih hukuman. XD

**[Megumi]**

Terima kasih sudah review...^^

Wah... sayang sekali tempatnya udah penuh, kan tiap malam Tetsuya tidurnya selalu tak temenin. XD

**[Gemini Yokina-chan]**

Terima kasih sudah review...^^

Makasih karena sudah dibilang bagus *terharu*

Walaupun Sei nggak dapat kecup Tetsuya, aku siap mengantikannya ko. XD

Ganti nama ya? Ayo syukurannya mana setelah ganti nama... *ditabok*

**Ada yang menanti epilog?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog...**

Pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu seperti merasakan deja vu, atau mungkin pengalamannya di pantai kemarin dengan bonus akhir dirinya harus crossdressing adalah mimpi? Tidak... kejadian kemarin dan hari ini sangat terasa nyata bagi Tetsuya, terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai mimpi apalagi ilusi semata.

Sama seperti kemarin saat hendak membuka mata dan malah mendapatkan gelap, pagi ini saat Tetsuya mencoba untuk bangun tidur, gelap kembali mendominasinya, tubuh ringkihnya kembali serasa mengambang di udara saat seseorang membopong tubuh yang masih berbalut piama itu.

Lagi-lagi sama seperti kemarin saat piamanya dilucuti secara paksa dan digantikan dengan celana selutut, dengan backsound sama seperti kemarin yaitu deburan ombak dan cicitan burung camar berteriak meriah di atas kepalanya, namun bedanya hari ini tidak ada ban karet yang melingkari luar abdomennya.

Bosan dengan semua tingkah kakak-kakaknya yang sok misterius dnegan menculiknya lebih dari sekali, kain hitam yang melingkari matanya dihempaskan secara kasar, tidak peduli dengan teriak protes salah satu kakaknya yang paling berisik, menyatakan bahwa persiapan kejutannya belum rampung sempurna.

"Apa Nii-chan tidak jera? Kenapa harus mengulangi adegan yang sama," sergah si bungsu seraya menajamkan penggeliatan, menatap tajam kakak-kakaknya yang masih memasang wajah standar.

Manik azurenya menginvasi sepenjuru pantai, ada yang berbeda dengan pantai yang diinjaknya hari ini daripada kemarin. Semua bangunan yang ada dipinggir pantai masih sama seperti sebelumnya, bahkan ibu-ibu penjual makanan yang dikunjungi kakaknya kemarin masih bertengger tidak bergerak, sama seperti dalam ingatannya. Bahkan beberapa detail pantai dan tebing tak jauh dari pantai juga masih terasa sama, hanya saja...

"Kenapa pantainya sepi pengunjung Nii-chan?" tanya si bungsu menuntut penjelasan. Cuaca hari ini sangat baik jika dihabiskan untuk berlibur di pantai, semalam juga tidak ada berita yang mengatakan hari ini akan terjadi tsunami, badai atau apapun bencana yang membuat orang enggan untuk menginjakkan kakinya menuju pantai. Sepi ini terlalu mencurigakan, kosongnya pengunjung terasa tidak masuk akal. Dan si bungsu cukup tahu siapa dalang dari semua keanehan ini.

"Tentu saja pantai ini sepi nanodayo," pemuda berkaca mata yang sebelumnya hanya bersedekap perlahan mendekati si bungsu yang terlihat berdiri kaku, sambil menepuk sebelah bahu adiknya yang tegang, sang kakak pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—karena semalam, Seijuurou sudah membeli pantai ini beserta bangunan yang lainnya, jadi pantai ini adalah pantai pribadi milik keluarga kita, nanodayo."

Manik azure itu membelalak kaget, menoleh ke arah kiri untuk mencari gurat canda pada kakak berkaca matanya, namun hanya mendapatkan raut itu memandangnya serius. Dan kini manik matanya menatap tajam sulung yang duduk santai di atas bangku pantai, menghujam pada satu-satunya biang keladi yang dengan entengnya membeli seluruh pantai dan isinya untuk menjadi milik pribadi. Wow... ingatkan Tetsuya bahwa kakaknya adalah orang yang mengerikan, jika kemarin Tetsuya merasa cukup senang karena liburan ke pantai mereka batal sebab peristiwa yang menimpanya, kini harus dengan alasan apa si bungsu menolak jika sedang malas berjemur di bawah terik matahari pantai yang menyengat. Oh... andaikan saja Tetsuya direlakan untuk terjun ke tengah laut dan merekomendasikan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kudapan hiu samudra.

Namun sayangnya pikiran itu harus ditepisnya jauh-jauh, karena Tetsuya masih tidak ingin melihat salah satu hewan penghuni samudra itu punah sebelum waktunya.

**End of Epilog.**


	3. Cinderella

Kelapa bersurai baby-blue itu tak henti-hentinya menggeleng, sosok jangkung di depannya terus menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan sang pemuda, sebelah mata berwarna coklat madu mengintip dan masih mendapati adik tersayangnya terus saja menggeleng tanpa lelah.

"Aku mohon bantu aku –ssu, satu kali ini saja," dua belah tangan yang sejak tadi menangkup memohon, kini mulai memijit bahu si bungsu, berharap satu tindakan kecil itu bisa meruntuhkan pendirian Tetsucchi-nya sehingga pemuda penggila vanila milk shake itu luluh dan turut dalam rencana nistanya.

"Aku tidak mau Ryota-nii, aku tidak mau melanggar jam malamku dan malah mendapat hukuman dari Sei-nii," dengan halus ditepisnya kedua jemari sang kakak yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Kita akan pulang sebelum jam malammu habis Tetsucchi, kita akan mengendap-endap keluar dan aku jamin Seicchi tidak akan menemukan kita, lagipula akhir-akhir ini Seicchi juga sering pulang malam," manik sewarna madu itu berbinar penuh harap, kedua alis matanya naik turun mencoba memikat si bungsu.

"Tapi Ryota-nii—"

Bantahan terus saja digulirkan pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu, membuat Ryota sang model harus menjalankan rencana B-nya, jika jurus rayuannya tidak mempan untuk menarik mahluk manis itu agar bersekutu dengannya maka jurus selanjutnya patut untuk dilancarkan.

"Gratis satu gelas vanila milk shake selama sebulan, bagaimana –ssu?"

Mendengar kosa kata vanila milk shake membuat dua orb azure menatap lekat manik coklat madu kakaknya, tidak ada candaan di matanya menandakan sang kakak serius dengan ucapannya.

Tapi, iming-iming gratis menenggak minuman favoritnya sangat tidak sepadan dengan bahaya yang akan dihadapinya, hukuman si sulung jauh lebih mengerikan daripada rasa manis yang dikecapnya selama sebulan dengan gratis.

Bimbang, bingung, dilema tingkat dewa. Kepala tertutup surai biru cerah itu terlihat berasap memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan setiap resiko dan keuntuangan dari sikap baiknya yang ingin membantu kakak kelimanya.

"Vanila milk shake Tetsucchi akan siap setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, bagaimana –ssu?"

Tawaran kembali hinggap, membuat putra termuda keluarga Akashi itu semakin bimbang, sedangkan sang kakak nampak makin tidak sabar menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan adiknya.

"Dua bulan, dengan gelas jumbo di akhir pekan," jika pemuda berwajah tampan dengan surai pirangnya yang menawan itu bisa membuat tawaran, tentu Tetsuya juga punya hak untuk memberikan penawaran untuk tugas yang akan diembannya, tentu saja dengan harapan sang kakak akan keberatan dan akhirnya membatalkan semua rencananya, namun—

"Baik –ssu, gratis selama dua bulan dan gelas jumbo di setiap akhir pekan," senyum ceria tergambar jelas pada pahatan wajah sang model, sedangkan wajah putus asa menghiasi wajah pemuda satu lagi. Mengutuk diri sendiri rasanya masih belum cukup untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tamak dan malah menerima imbas dari kalimat yang dilontarkannya. Karena tawaran sudah disepakati, mau tidak mau, rela tidak rela, Tetsuya harus bersedia diseret dalam rencana kakaknya yang lebih sering menyengsarakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Protektif Overdosis : Drabble***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, AU parah, sekuel PO, Genre tidak tentu**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C = Cinderella?**

**Cinderella + Crossdreesing = Celaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang namanya Cinderella itu adalah putri yang harus pulang sebelum lonceng jam bergaung dua belas kali. Karena jika lebih dari tengah malam semua keajaiban yang didapatkannya dari ibu peri akan lenyap dalam kedipan mata.

Yang namanya Cinderella itu adalah putri yang kabur di tengah pesta dansa dan meninggalkan pangeran dengan sebelah sepatu kaca sebagai petunjuk untuk menemukannya.

Yang namanya Cinderella itu akan hidup bahagia di akhir kisahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya mengumpat, namun sayangnya belah bibirnya tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, jadi umpatan itu hanya berdiam di dalam batinnya.

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya mengujam pemuda pirang yang mengumbar senyum di depannya hingga tewas bersimbah darah, namun sayangnya dia bukanlah si sulung yang selalu mengantongi senjata tajam.

Kekesalannya kini teruju pada dua hal. Kakak yang sedari tadi mengatainya manis, cantik dan senantiasa memujinya dengan jutaan kata-kata gombal serta fabrik satin berwarna putih kebiru-biruan yang melekat menutupi badannya.

Jika saja Tetsuya tidak ingat jika kini dia berdiri di tengah-tengah salah satu salon langganan kakaknya, ingin sekali sepuluh jemari lentik miliknya mengoyak kain yang membelitnya, memilih bertelanjang rasanya tidak terlalu memalukan daripada harus berjalan dengan gaun yang membalut tubuh bagian atas sampai mata kaki.

"Nii-chan, aku hanya setuju untuk menemanimu ke pesta ulang tahun senpaimu, tapi kenapa aku harus memakai gaun?"

Bibir berpoles lipsgloss berwarna pink merona itu mengerucut sebal, kening yang sudah terpoles bedak tipis berkerut terang-terangan tanda tidak suka dengan situasinya kali ini. Tak perlu banyak riasan untuk meng-makeover pemuda berwajah manis itu, hanya butuh beberapa sapuan bedak tipis, goresan tipis lipgloss digunakan hanya untuk membuat bibir yang kini sedang merengut kesal itu nampak basah dan menggoda. Bulu mata palsu juga tidak dibutuhkan karena bulu mata sang gadis coretpemudacoret sudah cukup lentik di balik dua orb azure yang membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan terhanyut oleh warna yang sebiru lautan. Kuas blush on samar disapukan pada bawah tulang pipinya, membuat wajah minim ekspresi itu nampak merona, entah karena malu atau karena menahan amarah. Kendati ekspresi wajahnya nampak seperti korban kontipasi yang sedang cari ribut dengan orang lain, tidak menutup aura kecantikan yang menguar dari sosok pemuda yang kini sedang crossdressing atau lebih tepatnya 'dipaksa' crossdresing.

"Tetsucchi, tema pesta hari ini adalah couple, jadi jika aku datang berarti aku harus membawa serta pasangan –ssu—" jawab sang kakak tak acuh pada kabut hitam serta aura membunuh yang mengitari adik tersayangnya ini. "—lagipula kau sangat cantik –ssu, aku hampir tidak bisa mengenali dirimu. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi primadona dalam pesta hari ini."

"Kalau memang temanya couple, kenapa bukan Nii-chan saja yang memakai gaun, atau ajak saja salah satu fans Ryota-nii yang sangat banyak itu."

Geram rasanya Tetsuya menatap kakaknya yang masih berbinar saat menatapnya, jengkel pula pada berbandingan pakaian yang kini mereka kenakan. Ryota mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja kuning sebagai dalaman jasnya dan dasi berwarna kuning tua sebagai pemanis tambahan, surai pirangnya disisir rapi kebelakang, mengingatkan Tetsuya pada para pengeran di abad pertengahan. Sedangkan saat menatap cermin setinggi dua meter yang ada di belakangnya, mendadak dirinya merasa muak dengan bonus ingin muntah menyadari penampilan barunya saat ini, kendati dirinya terlihat benar-benar cantik sama seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya.

Gaun panjang berbahan satin mengkilap membungkus dada, pinggang, paha, betis hingga mata kaki. Dadanya tiba-tiba membusung dengan volume yang cukup menyakinkan bahwa dia seorang gadis. Kedua lengannya yang sedikit memiliki massa otot disembunyikan di balik rompi lengan panjang berbulu berwarna putih gading. Wig senada dengan warna surainya terpasang di kepala, di blow pada beberapa bagian dan sebuah hiasan berbentuk mawar putih tersemat di atas telinga kanannya, sedangkan seluruh rambutnya dibawa ke arah kiri melewati pundak hingga menutupi dada dan berakhir di pinggang rampingnya, bonus poni disisir ke samping kanan, untuk menutupi kening yang tak henti-hentinya berkerut sepanjang waktu.

"Tetsucchi~ jika aku yang memakai gaun, senpaiku tidak akan mengenali aku –ssu. Dan andaikan aku mengajak salah satu fansku, itu hanya akan menyakiti fans yang lain karena dianggap kakakmu ini tidak adil –ssu—"

Kelakar Ryota terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Tetsuya, jadi kakaknya lebih takut menyakiti fansnya, dan memilih menyengsarakan dirinya. Ingatkan Tetsuya untuk menghadiahi kakak tersayangnya itu dengan ignite pas kai setelah dia terbebas dari semua siksaan yang membelit tubuhnya.

"—lagipula Tetsucchi kan sudah setuju akan membantuku, jadi jalani hari ini dengan semangat ya~," sebuah cubitan gemas dari pemuda bersurai blonde mampir pada dua belah pipinya yang tersapu blush on, membuat pipi tembem itu semakin mengembung bagaikan balon.

"Sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih –ssu, kita harus bergegas jika ingin pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam –ssu."

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Tetsuya menurut diseret sang kakak menuju mobil ferrari berwarna kuning yang terparkir di depan salon. Mereka memang harus segera bergegas dan pulang sebelum jam malam Tetsuya berakhir, atau mereka akan menemukan si sulung dengan gunting yang menngacung di depan hidung mereka, jika mereka pulang terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah ballroom hotel bintang lima disulap menjadi area pesta ulang tahun semalam, puluhan orang dengan setelan jas dan gaun terbaik berjalan beriringan. Sebelah tangan kakaknya terjulur pada Tetsuya untuk membantunya turun dari mobil mewah bermerek kuda itu. Ingin rasanya Tetsuya menepis tangan yang terjulur itu, namun untuk menghormati kakaknya yang mengajaknya ke pesta dan yang akan mentraktirnya minum vanila milk shake selama sebulan, tidak ada salahnya jika hanya malam ini saja dia berbuat baik untuk menyenangkan kakaknya yang terkenal super berisik itu.

Sebelah lengan yang terbalut rompi berbulu disematkan pada lengan kiri kakaknya, berjalan sepelan mungkin diatas flat shoes dan berhati-hati agar tidak terjatuh karena menginjak gaunnya sendiri, Tetsuya siap menantang maut.

Melirik pada pemuda jangkung yang berjalan di sampingnya, bersiap-siap akan kabur secepat kilat jika memergoki kakaknya sedang memcemooh dirinya atau menertawakan penampilannya. Namun, yang didapatkan dua azure itu adalah senyum menawan yang terkembang dari kakaknya, sebuah senyum kebanggaan karena berhasil menyeret gadis paling cantik dan akan membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian saat pesta. Tak ingin menghancurkan euforia kakaknya, Tetsuya terus merapal mantra 'gratis vanila milk shake sebulan' untuk menjaga ekspresinya terlihat cukup menikmati pestanya, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas konyol ini dan segera bergegas bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya di rumah.

Kasamatsu Yukio yang merupakan penyelenggara pesta sekaligus orang yang sedang berulang tahun, menyambut Tetsuya dengan ramah, setelah menghadiahi Ryota dengan tendangan ciri khasnya. Pemuda bersurai raven yang dulu menjadi kapten selama SMA itu kembali menghujami Ryota dengan tendangan dan pukulan saat memperkenalkan gadis yang diajaknya ini adalah adik lelakinya yang dipaksa crossdressing. Keduanya nampak terlibat percakapan yang intim, itu terlihat dari binar mata kedua pemuda itu yang terlihat sangat memperhatikan satu sama lain, dan tanpa sadar Tetsuya tersenyum memandangi keduanya, beruntung dia datang ke pesta hari ini, kedua azurenya menjadi saksi bagaimana binar penuh bahagia terpancar dari wajah kakak tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta berjalan dengan meriah, makanan dan minuman yang disajikan benar-benar mengoyang lidah, musik intrumen yang dimainkan selama acara mengalun menenangkan. Beberapa pasangan terlihat tengah berdansa, membuat Ryota menarik adiknya turut berdansa sejenak untuk menyombongkan diri karena berdansa dengan gadis paling cantik seantero ruangan.

Meriahnya acara menghanyutkan keduanya, membuat Tetsuya maupun Ryota melupakan bahwa mereka harus sudah berada di rumah sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Nuansa romantis yang menaungi lantai dansa menghipnotis keduanya, setiap alunan musik yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinga mereka, membuat kedua semakin menikmati dansa canggung yang sudah mereka lakoni dari berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu tanpa lelah. Tetsuya bahkan melupakan bahwa dirinya tadi datang dengan paksaan, bahkan lupa bahwa dirinya sedang kesal pada kakaknya karena memaksanya bercrossdressing. Hingga gaung sepuluh kali dari jam bandul yang ada di tengah ruangan membangunkan keduanya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Nii-chan~" guman si bungsu panik, sudah jam sepuluh malam itu berarti dirinya sudah melewati batas waktu malam yang ditetapkan si sulung.

"Tidak apa-apa –ssu, jika kita bergegas pulang, kita bisa lebih dahulu sampai di rumah sebelum Seicchi pulang dari kantor jam sebelas malam –ssu," jawab Ryota menenangkan, adrenalinnya turut terpacu, tapi di depan si bungsu, sang model remaja itu berusaha keras agar tidak membuat adiknya itu semakin panik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk berganti pakaian, sedangkan Nii-chan bisa berpamitan pada senior Nii-chan," ucap Tetsuya seraya bergegas menyambar tas yang ditinggalkannya di kursi dekat meja, bahkan sebelum Ryota mencegahnya, pemuda cantik itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu Ballroom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kaki Tetsuya tercekat di depan dua bilik kamar mandi, sebelah kiri adalah kamar mandi untuk laki-laki dan di sebelah kanan adalah kamar mandi perempuan. Kebimbangan membuat setiap detik semakin mengikis habis waktunya, dan dalam lima detik berikutnya Tetsuya sudah memantabkan diri untuk melangkah menuju bilik toilet bertulis 'men'. Karena dirinya tidak mau di cap sebagai hidung belang apabila setelah berganti baju Tetsuya berpapasan dengan perempuan yang masuk ke dalam toilet. Jadi rencananya adalah Lady Tetsuya akan bergegas menerobos pintu kamar mandi dan langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik, berganti pakaian secepatnya kembali menjadi Tetsuya, kemudian langsung pulang menuju rumahnya sebelum si sulung menemukannya mengendap-endap melanggar jam malam, jika dipikir-pikir rencananya cukup briliant dan memiliki kemungkinan berhasil cukup besar.

—namun jika saja Tetsuya memiliki keberuntungan yang cukup tinggi untuk membuat rencana sederhananya menjadi sukses besar.

Kedua lengan itu mendorong dengan keras pintu toilet dengan harapan dia dapat segera masuk salah satu bilik dan luput dari perhatian orang lain, namun sayangnya kesialan menghalangi jalan Tetsuya karena tanpa sengaja pintu yang di dorong mengenai wajah seorang pria semampai yang tidak dikenalnya.

Buru-buru Tetsuya membungkuk dan meminta maaf, tidak ingin pria berwajah garang itu melahapnya hidup-hidup. Bau alhokol pekat menusuk hidung, arahnya adalah dari mulut sang korban pintu yang kini berlahan-lahan mulai mendekati Tetsuya, pemuda berbalut gaun itu terpojok di sudut, tumbuh kekar pria korabannya terus merangsek mendekati dan menghimpitnya.

"Ap- Apa yang anda lakukan?" gugup jelas terdengar dari suara Tetsuya, dirinya sedang dikejar waktu, tidak ingin berlama-lama dan membuatnya makin larut pulang ke rumah.

"Hmm~ bukannya kau sedang ingin menggodaku, gadis manis? Jika seorang gadis tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki kalau bukan untuk menggoda lalu apa, hmm?"

Kedua tangan pria yang diprediksi mencapai usia kepala tiga menghalau jalan keluar Tetsuya, tangan kekarnya diletakkan di sebelah telinga kanan dan kiri Tetsuya, makin menghimpitnya di sudut toilet. Tas berisi pakaian dipeluk di depan dada, pikirannya buntu seketika, pria di depannya ini sedang mabuk, itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang memerah dan aroma tubuhnya yang pekat bau alkohol. Satu satu cara untuk lepas dari situasi ini adalah dengan menyerang titik fatal sang pria.

DUAK

Satu tendakan cukup membuat pria yang ingin menodainya tersungkur, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Tetsuya langsung mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari toilet. Namun sayang, ketangkasan dan kekuatan sang pria jauh lebih kuat dari bayangan Tetsuya, tendangan yang diberikannya tidak mempan sama sekali, bahkan kini lengan kekar itu sudah bisa menggapai tangan Tetsuya, dan dengan sekali hempas kini Tetsuya kembali dihimpit pada lantai di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, gadis manis. Semakin kau ingin lari semakin aku ingin memilikimu."

Rontaan yang dilakukan Tetsuya tidak berimbas apapun pada kebebasannya, yang ada tenaganya makin melemah seiring dengan rontaan yang coba dilakukannya.

"Kau gadis kecil yang sungguh menggoda, tenang sayang... aku akan sangat berhati-hati melakukannya."

Muak rasanya Tetsuya mendengar semua kalimat yang dilontarkan pemabuk itu, dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya pasti termasuk jejeran orang dengan kantong tebal. Meskipun begitu tidak layak seorang pria dari kalangan atas melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak dibawah umur seperti ini. Dan saat Tetsuya berniat untuk berteriak agar lolos dari situasi ini, lengan kekar yang sebelumnya mencekram tanganya kini membekap sehingga semua teriakan kembali teredam.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan berhati-hati, tidak usah teriak atau aku akan bermain kasar."

Siapa yang harus disalahkan jika sudah seperti ini? Kakaknya yang mengajaknya ke pesta? Pemabuk yang kebetulan menemukannya di toilet pria? Atau dirinya sendiri yang lupa sehingga melanggar jam malam? Atau keputusan bodohnya yang tiba-tiba masuk toilet pria sedangkan saat itu dia mengenakan gaun?

Penyesalan-penyesalan itu tak terkatakan, hanya runtuh, leleh bersama air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis sayang... aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu."

Pria kurang ajar itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilat dengan penuh nafsu air mata Tetsuya yang makin deras mengalir. Sebelah tangan yang lain mulai mengoyak gaun panjang Tetsuya, memperlihatkan sepasang kaki jenjang mulus tanpa cacat, membuat sang pria semakin terpecut nafsu untuk segera menghujaninya dengan cumbuan nafsu.

Kedua mata Tetsuya terpejam kuat, sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya, tenaga pria yang meringkusnya terlalu kuat untuk dilawannya sendiri. Dan dalam keadaan pasrah sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuatnya kembali bergantung pada sedikit keberuntungan agar bisa lolos dari situasi buruk ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan adikku brengsek!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Ryota datang disaat paling genting, meninggalkan suara cerianya, serta penambahan survik –ssu pada akhir kalimat. Ryota menghujani pria pemabuk itu dengan tinju secara membabi buta. Dan segera bergegas menarik adiknya untuk segera kabur dari tempat laknat itu.

Keduanya terengah-engah dalam proses menyelamatan diri, gaun yang sudah terkoyak sampai betis itu juga menghambat gerak kaki Tetsuya untuk berlari, sehingga dengan terpaksa Ryota harus menyobek gaun satin itu hingga tinggal sepanjang lutut sang adik. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk berganti pakaian, lagipula tas berisi pakaian milik Tetsuya tertinggal di toilet.

Tepat pukul sebelas keduanya sampai di lapangan parkir hotel, buru-buru masuk ke dalam kendaraan dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Pasangan adik kakak itu terpaku diam, debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat, setelah keduanya sama-sama sudah merasa tenang, kikik samar mulai terdengar dari dalam ferrari kuning itu. Siapa yang menyangka jika ide gila kakaknya bisa berimbas pada keselamatan dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke toilet tadi Nii-chan, pakaianku tertinggal di sana, aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan pakaian seperti ini," ucap di bungsu begitu kikik keduanya sudah mereda.

"Biarkan aku saja yang mengambilnya –ssu, aku takut kalau kau yang mengambilnya om pemabuk itu akan menyerangmu kembali."

Sebuah senyum menghangatkan diberikan Ryota pada adiknya, dan ketika sang model akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk mengambil baju ganti si bungsu, sebuah dering ponsel menyentakkan keduanya.

Ragu-ragu dipandanginya sang penelpon, dan manik sewarna madu itu langsung terbelalak begitu nama si sulung tercetak pada layar ponselnya.

"Hallo Sei—"

"Ryota aku tidak peduli dengan dirimu, yang jelas bawa Tetsuya pulang sekarang juga!"

Tut tut tut tut—

Sambungan terputus, bahkan sebelum Ryota mengucapkan salam pada sang penelpon, benar-benar sudah tidak bisa kembali, walaupun hanya untuk mengambil tas milik adiknya. Keduanya kesusahan menelan ludah, baritone si sulung bergaung cukup keras sampai dapat di dengar Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Keduanya cukup yakin jika mereka makin mengulur waktu untuk pulang, bisa saja si sulung yang otoriter itu akan mengerahkan puluhan anak buahnya untuk menjemput, atau jika mereka beruntung kakak tertuanya sendiri yang akan menjemput secara pribadi dengan resiko salah satu dari mereka atau lebih tepatnya Ryota keesokan harinya hanya akan menjadi sejarah.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang –ssu," ajak sang pemuda yang duduk di depan kemudi, wajah cerianya mendadak pucat pasi, hampir sama dengan wajah sang adik yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Un—" jawab sang adik singkat.

'Kita tidak akan selamat malam ini,' batin keduanya seiring dengan deru halus ferrari yang membawa mereka membelah jalan menuju mansion mereka, perjalanan mereka terasa berat. Karena malam ini mereka seperti akan berjalan menuju neraka dengan Seijuurou sebagai raja iblisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Ada yang penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Seperti biasa~ selalu ada Epilog menanti di halaman terakhir...**

**[Chi-chan]**

Terima kasih sudah review... ^^

Menjawab pertanyaan, Seijuuru kayanya sampai tujuh turunan... XD

Terima kasih sarannya, aku akan terus berusaha untuk semakin baik dalam pebulisannya. Dan semoga cerita kali ini lebih memuaskan untuk Chi-san.

**[yuzuru]**

Terima kasih sudah review... ^^

Ryota udah terlalu sering tebar pesona, jadi meraka mungkin udah bosen. XD

Yupz... Akashi kayanya tujuh turunan, dan mungkin saja Seijuurou akan beli gunung, jika memang ada yang memanggu Tetsuya-nya. XD

**[amelda]**

Terima kasih sudah review... ^^

Sei... kamu dipuji sama amelda-san lho... katanya jiwa protektifmu patut diacungi jempol.

Sei : tentu saja, karena aku selalu benar. /smrik

**[akakuro seiya]**

Terima kasih sudah review... ^^

Ini sudah dipanjangin, tapi ngga tahu juga cukup seru untuk Seiya-san atau tidak. Semoga saja berkenan.

**[Ega Skylight]**

Terima kasih sudah review... ^^

Ini sudah tak bikin crossdress lagi... lebih lama, lebih panjang. Jangan nangis lagi ya~ ^^

Semoga berkenan baca lagi...

**Epilog. **

Bulan bersinar terang di atas kepala, kedua calon korban kemarahan Seijuurou, hampir tengah malam sudah sampai di rumah mereka yang kali ini terasa seperti makam angker atau neraka dadakan. Suasana sepi terasa ganjil, setidaknya di hari biasa akan banyak para pelayan mereka berkeliling walaupun hari sudah larut.

KRIET...

Bahkan hanya untuk membuka pintu depan, suaranya decitannya sudah meretas bulu kuduk, membuat adrenalin terpacu dan debaran jantung melompat tidak tentu. Keduanya mengendap-endap dalam remang rumah minim cahaya. Mungkin karena sudah malam, seluruh gemerlap lampu dipadamkan untuk menghemat energi bumi.

Pasangan pedosa itu merasa cukup bersyukur dengan tidak menemukan kakaknya yang psikopat mengacungkan gunting di depan pintu rumah.

"Kenapa kalian mengendap-endap seperti pencuri hanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah?"

Namun rasa syukur itu hanya berjalan beberapa detik, perasaan lega itu tergantikan panik saat sebuah suara syarat emosi bergaung dalam nuansa gelap yang kemudian disusul dengan jentikan jari, membuat ruang depan yang semula berselimut gelap kini dilimpahi cahaya terang berasal dari lampu gantung bersepuh emas di atas ruangan.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku ke ruang baca!"

Kedua adiknya tersentak kaget dengan kemunculan secara tiba-tiba iblis cebol di ujung tangga spiral, dan tanpa perlawanan apalagi bantahan, keduanya dengan patuh mengekor si sulung menuju ruang baca yang berada di sayap kanan. Malam semakin larut untuk memberontak, tenaga keduanya sudah terkuras hingga kosong hanya untuk melontarkan alasan dan pembelaan diri. Apapun yang akan disuguhkan si sulung akan mereka terima, walaupun itu adalah tiang gantungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm... Sei-nii," rintih itu digumamkan, sebagai tanda protes atas posisi yang dialami si bungsu sekarang ini.

"Diam kau Tetsuya! Ini hukuman untukmu!"

Tetsuya hanya bisa meremat ujung gaunnya yang kini hanya sepanjang lutut dengan cemas, rompi berbulunya sudah tidak melekat di badannya sejak masuk ke dalam ruang baca, membuat hembusan napas panas Seijuurou langsung mengelitik lekukan lehernya. Punggung si bungsu melekat pada dada bidang si sulung, dua bantalan pantatnya duduk di atas sepasang paha yang masih berbalut celana kerja. Jika si bungsu gugup luar biasa, maka sang kakak tenang penuh seringai, lengan kanan Seijuurou masih sibuk membolak balikkan berkas di atas meja, sesekali membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kertas penuh ketikan kata, sedangkan lengan kirinya, merengkuh pinggang sang adik agar tidak berkutik di atas pangkuannya.

"Sei-nii... sampai kapan hukumanku berakhir?"

"Sampai aku puas Tetsuya!"

Kedua azure itu membulat, berniat untuk memelototi si sulung namun urung karena disambut dengan seringai menyeramkan dari kakak tertuanya. Ryota yang menyaksikan pertunjukan di depannya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan rasanya hampir meledak. Bukan, bukan karena kalimat ambigu si sulung, bukan juga karena menampilan si bungsu yang menggoda, wajahnya memerah karena darah yang terus mengalir ke kepala bersurai pirangnya. Bagaimana tidak, karena kepala sang model remaja itu kini tergantung setengah meter di atas lantai, sedangkan kaki jenjangnya di gantung dekat langit-langit, singkat kata pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu di gantung terbalik, tak jauh dari sana sebuah tali diikatkan di dekat pintu masuk.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa menjebak adik keempatnya itu semudah menjebak hewan di hutan, hanya dengan seutas tambang dan satu tarikan kecil. Hup! Si pirang sudah tergantung seperti kelelawar siap tertidur.

Dengan sengaja, jemari yang sebelumnya membolak balikkan kertas kini jatuh di atas paha sang crossdreeser, mengelus lembut paha yang terlihat mengkilap karena peluh yang terus saja membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Salah sendiri kau pulang dengan keadaan menggoda seperti ini, seingatku aku hanya punya adik laki-laki, aku tidak ingat punya adik yang pandai menggoda seperti ini," kalimat seduktif itu melunjur lancar, membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuya makin meremang.

Penampilannya memang tidak serapi seperti sebelumnya, tapi riasan, rambut palsu serta gaun selututnya masih bisa dikatakan cukup manis, dan cukup untuk membuat Seijuurou tergoda dengan kemolekan tubuh adiknya. Tak mampu memberontak, si bungsu hanya bisa mengigit bibir saat tangan sang kakak terus bergerilya di atas pahanya.

"Seicchi... kalau hukumanku sampai kapan? Aku sudah minta maaf dan benar-benar menyesal –ssu," rengekan Ryota membuat gerakan Seijuurou terhenti, heterocromenya menghujam marah pada satu-satunya pelaku yang menyeret Tetsuya sampai larut malam.

"Sampai pagi Ryota."

"Hidoi –ssu."

Tangis buaya Ryota pecah tak terkira, membuat putra pertama keluarga Akashi menutup satu telinganya agar terbebas dari polusi suara. Begitu ada kesempatan emas, Tetsuya tidak ingin melewatkannya, kungkungan lengan si sulung melonggar, buru-buru dirinya melompat dari pangkuan kakaknya, kemudian membungkuk seraya minta maaf dengan penuh sesal sebelum kakinya bergerak menjauhi kakaknya, takut jika dia telat bergerak, si sulung akan kembali menyeret dirinya. Sedikit telat merespon, Seijuurou tercengang dengan gerakan tiba-tiba si bungsu, manik heterocromenya terus mengawasi mahluk manis itu yang berjalan perlahan pada si pirang yang masih menggantung.

Seijuurou mengira, pemuda baik hati itu akan melonggarkan tali jerat kakak pirangnya, namun rupanya Tetsuya tidak melakukannya, sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di telan pintu, Tetsuya berkata di depan kakak yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. "Ryota-nii, jangan lupa vanila milk shake gratis selama sebulan dengan gelas jumbo di akhir pekan."

**End of Epilog.**


	4. Dog

"Guk,"

Dua binar mata sewarna saling tatap dalam hening.

"Guk,"

Akashi Tetsuya, yang baru saja selesai melakukan pertandingan melawan SMA Shuutoku, sedang berjongkok di depan kardus berisi anak anjing jenis Alaska Malamute, bagian atas kepalanya berwarna hitam dengan perut dan kakinya sewarna salju.

"Guk,"

Si kecil itu mengonggong sekali lagi untuk menarik perhatian pemuda di depannya, manik biru cerah yang memandang Tetsuya penuh suka cita itu membuat sang pemuda merasa tak asing dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu ketertarikan yang kasat mata menguasi si bungsu keluarga Akashi, gonggongan kecil itu sungguh telah merengut seluruh perhatian pemuda bersurai baby-blue, manik aquamarinenya terus menatap penuh arti dua manik yang sewarna dengannya. Satu tekad sudah dibulatkan, tidak akan peduli seluruh kakaknya akan setuju atau tidak, satu doa digumamkan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, semoga lima kakak tersayangnya bersedia menerima si mungil unyu dalam gendongannya menjadi salah satu keluarga tambahan yang bisa lebih menyemarakkan kehidupan bahagianya.

"Guk."

Seolah mengerti kegamangan hati manusia yang bersedia memungutnya dari dingin dan kejam dunia, anjing berbulu tebal yang beberapa menit lalu telah dianugerai nama 'Nigou' oleh teman-teman setimnya di SMA Seirin, menggongong untuk menyemangi, dan Tetsuya yang menyadari saluran semangat dari bola bulu bernapas itu hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap bulu hitamnya lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Protektif Overdosis : Alphabetically***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, AU parah, sekuel PO, Genre tidak tentu**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D = Dog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak!"

Satu suara bergaung menyeramkan memecah keheningan malam, memenuhi sebuah ruangan dengan status super mewah di salah satu sudut mansion milik keluarga maha kaya.

"Tapi—"

Suara lainnya yang terdengar lemah mencoba mempertahankan apa yang menjadi harapannya dan semua kalimat itu harus kembali tertelan dalam kerongkongan karena sebuah suara penuh intimidasi memotong kalimat yang hanya satu kata.

"Apa kau berniat membantah perintahku, Tetsuya? Jika aku mengatakan tidak, itu artinya tidak!"

Dingin, tegas dan tanpa cela. Membuat pemuda bersurai baby blue semakin menciut di hadapan kakak sulungnya, dua manik azurenya yang mulai berkaca-kaca mencoba menjalin kotak mata dengan heterocrome yang menatapnya tajam, berharap mendapat sedikit rasa iba pada apa yang kini bergelung dalam dekapan Tetsuya, Nigou —anjing jenis Alaska Malamute berusia dua tahun, meringkuk dalam-dalam, enggan mengonggong ceria apalagi menampakkan wajahnya pada manusia besurai merah yang terus mengintimidasi majikan barunya, wajah penuh bulu Nigou makin beringsut dalam dada Tetsuya, seolah-olah si mungil itu terlalu takut menatap manusia setengah iblis yang terus bersedekap sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Aku mohon Nii-chan, aku tidak tega membiarkan Nigou sendirian di luar sana," Tetsuya berusaha memasang ekspresi paling sedih yang dapat dia lakukan, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan restu dari sang kakak yang superior untuk merawat anjing yang kini menatapnya sayu.

Oh... cobaan apa yang tengah Kami-sama berikan pada sang kepala keluarga Akashi, di depannya sang adik tengah memasang wajah sedih, membuat sang kakak harus menahan gejolak hatinya dan niat busuknya untuk segera memboyong manusia bersurai baby-blue itu ke dalam kamarnya serta mengurung adiknya selama-lamanya, jauh dari kenistaan dunia yang bisa saja menodai mahluk paling suci dihadapannya kini.

Namun, niat itu tertampikkan dengan segera, saat sebuah mahluk serupa buntelan bulu makin bergelung menyamankan diri, meringkuk dalam pelukan adiknya, mendekati dadanya sambil memandang pemuda yang kini menjadi majikannya dengan tatapan penuh arti, simpang empat sukses menghiasi kening sang superior. Sifat yanderenya kumat seketika saat pemandangan dihadapnnya tersaji gratis tanpa tendeng sensor apalagi halangan.

"Tetsuya! Buang anjing itu segera! Aku tidak ingin mahluk jelek itu berdiam di dalam rumah kita."

Terdengar samar bunyi retak hati dari arah Tetsuya, perintah kakaknya telak tanpa cela mematahkan hatinya yang selama ini terjaga baik tanpa ada yang menyakiti, terawat elok tanpa ada yang mencederai, terpelihara sangat baik karena malaikat penjaganya berjumlah lima pemuda bersurai warna-warni. Tapi kini, sang kakak tertua, kakak yang sangat dihormatinya, sangat disayanginya, malah menjadi orang pertama yang menghujamkan belati penuh racun ke dalam hatinya yang putih.

"Nii-chan... aku mohon, aku bersedia melakukan apapun, tapi jangan buang Nigou, kasihan dia. Dia dibuang, sendirian, tanpa teman, tanpa perlindungan," racau Tetuya, wajah sedihnya bukan lagi hanya basa-basi, air mata yang menumpuk juga bukan air mata buaya seperti kakak bersurai pirangnya, air yang mengenang dipelupuk mata itu seratus persen terdiri dari air mata penuh kesedihan.

Air mata nampaknya tak juga meluluhkan kebekuan hati kakak merahnya, mungkinkan hati sang kakak sekeras batu sehingga nularinya buta akan mahluk mungil yang butuh perlindungan, ataukah sang kakak mempunyai truma terhadap mahluk yang katanya adalah sahabat terbaik manusia?

Spekulasi terus berputar dalam benak si bungsu, tatapan matanya masih sayu, masih penuh pengharapan, masih penuh dengan permohonan untuk melancarkan niat sucinya yang ingin menampung si mungil.

Lengan Tetsuya terjulur, menarik ujung lengan pakaian sang kakak yang entah sejak kapan si sulung sudah memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari ratapan adiknya yang bisa saja membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Nii-chan, aku mohon..." nada sendu itu terdengar jelas melewati telinga si sulung. Sungguh, rasanya sulit mengabaikan satu-satunya adik paling manis yang dimilikinya, namun saat berbalik dan mendapati si anjing berbulu haus itu semakin menguasai pelukan adiknya, simpati yang sempat terbit kembali tenggelam tanpa peringatan.

"Tetsuya—"

"Aku mohon Nii-chan, aku akan merawat Nigou di luar rumah, jika memang Nigou tidak diperbolehkan ada di dalam rumah," potong Tetsuya. Sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan marah sang kakak karena kelancangannya yang memotong pembicaraan, bahkan jika sang kakak tetap kukuh untuk menolak permintaannya, Tetsuya sudah berniat akan memohon sepanjang malam.

Ah... andaikan saja Tetsuya tahu cara paling jitu untuk mengoda kakaknya dan supaya setiap keinginannya terpenuhi, andaikan saja Tetsuya dapat mendengar jerit cemburu tak masuk akal dari kakak sulungnya yang terkenal paling beringas, andaikan saja Tetsuya bersedia goyang pinggul di depan kakaknya, pasti keinginan paling absurd pun akan dituruti oleh kakaknya.

Tapi sayang, pikiran Tetsuya tidak senista itu. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah akan berlutut semalaman demi izin lisan untuk merawat Nigou walaupun harus bersedia menempatkan anjing temuanya itu di luar rumah. Bagi si bungsu hal tersebut jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkan Nigou mengelandang di jalanan.

Entah ikatan macam apa yang terjalin diantara keduanya, yang jelas dua manik secerah langit yang dimiliki anjing berusia dua tahun itu memancarkan rasa yang sama saat Tetsuya berada di dalam mansion mereka sendirian, terpancar rasa sedih dan kesepian yang sama seperti dirinya. Seolah-olah Tetsuya dapat bercermin tentang dirinya sendiri pada anjing berbulu hitam putih itu.

Walaupun Akashi Seijuurou terkenal sebagai manusia paling kejam, paling tidak punya hati, paling sadis dan merupakan turunan iblis raja tega, tapi jika dihadapkan pada wajah kuyu si bungsu yang sehaari-harinya berekspresi datar membuat hati terhenyak tanpa komando, rasa sebal pada buntelan bulu itu masih ada tapi terkalahkan oleh ekspresi sayu si bungsu yang seperti kehilangan cahaya hidup.

Mendesah panjang diselingi dengan mengusap lembut surai baby-blue di dekatnya, akhirnya Seijuurou memilih untuk mengindahkan harapan si bungsu, bukannya mengalah pada anjing bermuka unyu yang kini mulai memandangnya penuh tatapan haru, putra tertua Akashi itu hanya tidak ingin menyaksikan wajah sedih adiknya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku membiarkanmu merawat anjing jelek itu dengan beberapa syarat Tetsuya! Pastikan kau mematuhi semuanya atau aku tendang bola bulu itu kejalanan," walaupun terdengar kejam dan jahat, tapi pada telinga Tetsuya terdengar sejuk bagaikan angin surga, si sulung yang sebelas dua belas antara yandere dan tsundere benar-banar manis, sontak membuat si bungsu ingin segera menghamburkan diri untuk memeluk kakaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, tapi berhubung kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengendong Nigou, niat baik Tetsuya harus ditunda beberapa waktu.

"Arigatou Sei-nii," dan hanya ucapan terima kasih yang bisa diberikan sang adik saat ini, seulas senyum disunggingkan Tetsuya sebagai kado sebelum tidur untuk si sulung yang telah memberinya ijin walaupun dengan berat hati.

Dan malamnya Seijuurou sibuk menyusun rentetan syarat untuk menjauhkan si bola bulu dari adik tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu ijin paling sulit dikantongi, akan mudah bagi Tetsuya untuk menarik ijin dari empat kakak yang lainnya, tapi masalahnya adalah syarat macam apa yang akan diajukan si sulung nantinya.

'Semoga bukan hal yang berat untuk dilakukan,' doa Tetsuya dalam hati.

Dan sebelum kabut kantung mengulung Tetsuya dalam lautan mimpi, seorang maid mengetuk halus pintu kamarnya, menyajikan sebuah kertas bertulis tangan rapi yang sangat dikenalnya sebagai tulisan tangan si bungsu.

Di sudut atas tertulis 'Syarat untuk Tetsuya', sontak membuat pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah kakaknya yang segitu niat melayangkan syarat untuknya, dengan semangat empat lima mulai dibacanya setiap rentet kata yang tertulis sangat rapi dari kakak tercintanya.

Anjing jelek dilarang memasuki rumah.

Sebelah alis Tetsuya terangkat heran, panggilan paling tidak kreatif yang pernah didengarkannya untuk ukuran memanggil seekor anjing manis berwajah unyu yang kini meringkuk menghangatkan diri di beranda luar kamar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya dilarang membawa anjing buluk ke dalam rumah.

Saat membaca poin kedua, Tetsuya terkikik karena panggilan yang disematkan sang kakak pada anjing yang ditemukannya tadi sore. Sebegitu bencikah sang kakak pada seekor anjing sehingga tak ingin menyebutkan namanya?

Hanya boleh memberikan makan di luar rumah.

Poin ketiga dirasa paling masuk akal, karena tidak ada panggilan aneh lagi yang ditulis menyertai syarat ketiga, mungkin sang kakak mulai jengah memberikan julukan aneh pada anjing yang sebenarnya bertingkah manis itu. Apa kakaknya tidak bisa melihat bagaimana manisnya Nigou yang terus bergelung dalam dekapannya, seolah ingin menyusu pada induknya saja.

Oh... Tetsuya andaikan saja engkau tahu poin penting kenapa kakakmu sangat membenci Nigou adalah karena melihat kemesraanmu pada mahluk berkaki empat itu.

Segala macam kotoran, bulu dan liur anjing tidak boleh ada di dalam rumah.

Poin empat dilewati tanpa protes, karena Tetsuya juga sependapat dengan apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya melalui syarat keempat.

RUMAH dan segala kebutuhan bagi anjing buluk harus disediakan SENDIRI secara PRIBADI oleh Tetsuya, tanpa adanya bantuan.

Wajah datar Tetsuya mendadak menjadi semakin datar, tiga kata ditulis dalam kapital menyatakan tekanan pada kata semakin terasa mengintimidasi. 'Rumah', 'Sendiri' dan 'Pribadi' tiga kata itu memiliki konteks yang bisa membuatnya gigit jari. Memberi makan dan menyediakan makan secara pribadi tentu bukan hal yang sulit, tapi menyediakan rumah untuk Nigou dengan sendiri dan pribadi pasti bukan perkara mudah. Dan sialnya karena Tetsuya sudah berjanji akan menyanggupi segala syarat yang akan diajukan sang kakak, jadi mau tidak mau, rela tidak rela, syarat kelima memang harus dilaksanakan.

Dan saat Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya pada jendela tinggi yang tirainya dibiarkan sedikit tersibak, serta menatap Nigou yang meringkuk melawan dingin di beranda miliknya, membuat Tetsuya membulatkan tekad untuk membuat rumah nyaman bagi anjing kecilnya besok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kayu, paku, palu, cat kayu. Sejak pagi buta Tetsuya sudah meminta bantuan salah satu pelayannya untuk segera menyediakan peralatan yang dibutuhkannya sebelum kakaknya bangun. Setelah menerima surat berisi surat mandat alih-alih persyaratan, semalaman Tetsuya merancang bentuk rumah anjing idamannya, dan pada sepertiga malam akhirnya Tetsuya selesai menyelesaikan desain rumah milik Nigou, dan hari ini, pada hari minggu yang cerah, Tetsuya berencana untuk mewujudkan rancang bangun ciptaannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dan secara pribadi berdasarkan titah sang kakak yang maha agung, yang tak akan suka jika dibantah.

Sejak selesai bersantap pagi, tanpa membuang waktu, tanpa berbasa-basi, tanpa bersikap manja seperti pada hari minggu-minggu sebelumnya, dua kaki Tetsuya segera beranjak dari ruang makan, dan bergegas melesatkan diri menuju pelataran belakang mansion mereka yang super luas, dan kini dihadapannya tersaji benda-benda yang sejujurnya bagi sang tuan muda Tetsuya terlihat sangat asing, tangan halusnya belum pernah bersinggungan dengan berkakas pertukangan selama hampir seumur hidupnya.

Tapi, toh Tetsuya sudah membulatkan tekad semalaman, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mundur, apalagi merengek bantuan pada lima kakaknya untuk misinya menyediakan hunian nyaman bagi sang anjing perliharaan.

"Guk!"

Dan seolah mengerti kegundahan sang majikan, anjing peranakan Alaska Malamute itu mengonggong pelan untuk menyumbangkan semangatnya pada sang pemuda berwajah manis. Sebuah usapan diberikan pada Nigou sebagai penghargaan, senyum terkembang, dia tidak sendirian, karena selalu ada Nigou yang bersedia menemaninya sepanjang hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang dilakukan Tetsuyacchi –ssu?" pemuda blonde dengan manik topaznya mengamati adik mungilnya yang kini sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk peti kotak berisi perkakas pertukangan.

"Aku menyuruhnya membuat rumah untuk anjing temuaannya kemarin," jawab si sulung yang baru saja bergabung mengamati si bungsu dari balik jendela besar yang ada di depan beranda dekat pelataran tempat Tetsuya tengah sibuk dengan bisnisnya.

"Kau gila Seijuurou, mana mungkin Tetsu mampu untuk membuat rumah anjing, tangan halusnya itu tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan berat," kakak Tetsuya yang berkulit tan meradang, kedua kakinya hendak beranjak keluar dari ruangan menuju pelataran belakang dengan niat membantu adik kecilnya, sebelum sebuah suara membekukan kedua telapak kakinya seolah terpasung pada lantai di bawahnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Tetsuya bahwa dia tidak boleh menerima bantuan dari siapapun, kau akan sangat menyesal jika menentangku Daiki, aku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan menyenangkan jika kau benani tidak mematuhi perintahku."

Sapuan angin dingin kasat mata membuat bulu kuduk semua remaja di dalam ruangan itu meremang, kakak tertuanya itu selalu tidak main-main dengan setiap ancaman yang dilontarkannya, andaikan saja Daiki tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan pemuda bertinggi badan kurang dan sikapnya serupa iblis, pasti Daiki tidak segan untuk mengirim Akashi Seijuurou ke ruang hampa, biar tidak ada manusia yang menerima ancamannya lagi.

"Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo, tapi apa yang dikatakan Daiki ada benarnya. Untuk anak lemah seperti Tetsuya, akan sangat sulit mengerjakan pekerjaan berat seperti itu."

Seijuurou melirik tajam pemuda bersurai zamrud yang berdiri di dekatnya, berani-beraninya si dokter muda itu ikut membantahnya, padahal biasanya adik pertamanya itu selalu pro terhadap semua keputusan tentang Tetsuya-nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau juga akan ikut-ikutan menentangku Shintarou, aku kira kau akan mengerti kenapa aku bersikap demikian pada Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin dia belajar arti tanggung jawab."

Empat pemuda bersurai warna-warni yang menemani Seijuurou mengangguk samar, tapi setelah itu beberapa diantara mereka nampak mengernyitkan alis. Mengajarkan tanggung jawab sih mengajarkan tanggung jawab, tapi tidak harus dengan menyuruh adik mereka yang super unyu untuk berkutat dengan alat perkukangan yang terkenal tajam dan berbahaya kan? Dengan kewajiban mengurus dan memberi makan seharusnya sudah cukup sebagai pembelajaran tentang tanggung jawab kan?

Mendesah hampir bersamaan, empat pemuda itu gagal faham jalan pikiran kakak sulungnya.

"Aku akan berangkat saja ke Rumah Sakit, nanodayo."

"Eh... bukannya Shintaroucchi berencana libur hari ini ya?" pemuda bermanik topaz yang sejak tadi tak henti memperhatikan si bungsu, begitu mendengar bahwa kakak keduanya yang berniat untuk libur di hari minggu mendadak ingin berangkat kerja, memunculkan jentik kecurigaan, mengusik untuk menelisik lebih jauh rencana yang mendadak diubah padahal tidak ada panggilan genting masuk pada ponsel kakaknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dilaporkan pada Komnas perlindungan anak dan perempuan, karena membiarkan anak dibawah umur bermain dengan benda tajam tanpa pengawasan orang—"

"Aku mengawasinya dari sini, Shintarou," potong si sulung dengan santainya, bersandar pada kusen jendela di dekat Ryota yang menempel di jendela layaknya cicak di dinding.

Menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya untuk pengalih emosi yang meradang, ingin rasanya dr. Shintarou melempar kursi terdekat pada pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, lelah menghadapi sang kakak yang otoriter, atau bisa disebut sebagai kembaran Hitler, Shintarou lebih memilih untuk mundur teratur dari pada terjadi pertumpahan emosi yang menguras tenaga.

Setelah kepergian Shintarou, ruangan tempat pengintaian Tetsuya kembali hening, para pemuda itu nampak hanyut mengamati adik terkecil mereka yang bergulat dengan perkakas pertukangan, kemeja digulung hingga siku, peluh menetes deras dari pelipisnya saat dua tangan halus itu memegang erat sebuah gergaji kayu dan mencoba memotong balok di depannya menjadi sesuai dengan ukuran yang diinginkan.

Sesekali jemari pucat Tetsuya mengusap pucak kepala anak anjing miliknya, seiring dengan lolongan semangat yang digonggongkan Nigou sebagai penyemangat untuk sang majikan.

"Seijuuroucchi jahat sekali –ssu," racau Ryota yang masih tetap dengan posisi layaknya cicak membuat dua remaja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menatap sang model lekat.

"Aku kasihan pada Tetsuyacchi –ssu, pasti sekarang dia sangat butuh bantuan dan kita malah tidak bisa membantunya," setitik air mata, entah itu air mata buaya atau bukan nampak terbendung pada kedua kelopak matanya, melihat adik kesayangannya berjuang sendirian menuntaskan tugas dari si sulung yang terhitung keterlaluan, lambat laut membuatnya kesal pada sang kakak.

"Diam kau Ryota! Jangan bicara terlalu keras, atau Seijuurou bisa saja menghukum kita," bisik pemuda tan yang ada di dekat Ryota, suara dibuat selirih mungkin. Tak ingin kakak merahnya yang semenjak tadi setiap bersandar pada kusen jendela bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Dalam ruangan luas itu hanya berdiam tiga pemuda yang masih sibuk mengawasi kegiatan sang adik, pemuda jangkung bersurai violet yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan semua saudaranya berdebat, tak ada di dalam ruangan itu. Seijuurou yang sudah menyadari ketidak hadiran pemuda paling tinggi itu tak mau ambil pusing, paling-paling adik keduanya itu tengah sibuk di dapur.

Panjang umur untuk Atsushi, karena baru saja dibicarakan, pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tidak umum itu melangkah masuk ruangan, dengan tangan yang penuh membawa nampan, di atas nampan terdapat beberapa cookies dan cake serta sebotol air mineral.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Atsushi? Dan akan kau bawa kemana?" tanya si sulung begitu Atsushi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu menghubung ruangan tempatnya berdiri dengan pelataran yang dihuni adiknya.

"Membawakan cemilan untuk Tetsuchin, biasanya Tetsuchin makan cemilan waktu siang," jawab sang pemuda dengan cueknya.

Kedua alis Seijuurou tertarik ke atas, sejak kapan adiknya yang penggila vanila milkshake itu suka camilan? Sejak kapan juga adik serupa raksasa itu bersedia jadi pelayan dan membawakan si bungsu kudapan? Tapi jika memang tentang Tetsuya semua bisa saja terjadi, dan dalam sejarah keluarganya hanya pada Tetsuya, Atsushi rela membagi kudapannya.

Memijit pelipisnya dengan lelah, Seijuurou dapat mencium bau konspirasi di dekatnya, karena jika Seijuurou mengizinkan Atsushi melangkah melewati pintu di dekatnya, pasti Daiki dan Ryota juga memberontak ingin mengunjungi adiknya.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruang kerjaku, pastikan kalian tidak membantu Tetsuya, tapi aku izinkan kalian memeriksa keadaannya," selesai dengan titahnya, sang pewaris Akashi itu segera beranjak dari tepatnya mengawasi si bungsu, tiga pemuda lainnya masih terpaku, otak bebal mereka masih mencoba mencerna maksud yang diucapkannya, dan bergitu tubuh mungil bersurai merah telah hilang tertelan pintu kayu, ketiga pemuda itu saling dorong, saling sikut, saling umpat ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat keadaan adiknya dari dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di depan jendela tinggi dalam ruang kerjanya, Seijuurou jauh lebih leluasa memandang adiknya, mengawasi bagaimana wajah datar adiknya terlihat terkejut saat mendapat kunjungan dari tiga kakaknya, mengamati bagaimana senyum terulas dari bibir adiknya yang terhibur karena Daiki yang lari tunggang langgang saat dikejar Nigou, menikmati bagaimana keempat adiknya benar-benar mematuhi perintahnya, —tidak membantu Tetsuya, ketiga adiknya hanya duduk di dekat si bungsu, menyemangi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Ryota terus berteriak dan berjingkrak menyemangati, Daiki yang terus-terusan dikejar Nigou sehingga membuat Tetsuya terhibur, dan Atsushi yang akan menyodorkan botol air mineralnya jika si bungsu terlihat kelelahan.

Walau jujur Seijuurou masih belum menerima keberadaan mahluk lucu penuh bulu itu, tapi melihat bagaimana keseriusan sang adik menyediakan hunian untuk mahluk kecil itu sedikit banyak membuat Seijuurou terenyuh, walau Seijuurou masih tidak menyukai tingkah anjing kecil itu yang seolah menyatakan perang untuk memperebutkan Tetsuya, tapi Seijuurou masih punya banyak cara untuk memenangkan adik manisnya, dan lagi anjing kacil itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bermanja pada Tetsuya di dalam rumah. Dan seiring dengan pemikiran itu, seringgai Seijuurou makin terlihat mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik-detik sudah beranjak berganti menjadi jam, dan kini setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Tetsuya telah sukses menyelesaikan tugas dari kakak tertuanya, sebuah rumah anjing mungil berdiri di depannya, walau tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya, tapi Tetsuya cukup merasa puas, apalagi Nigou sedari tadi terus mengonggong dengan hebohnya, ekornya terus saja bergerak dengan semangat, seolah ingin segera menempati rumah mungilnya yang seharian ini dikerjakan oleh sang majikan.

Bangunan dari kayu yang dibalut cat berwarna putih gading dengan atap sewarna langit berdiri tegak di depan Tetsuya, kedua tangan mungilnya mampu menyelesaikan rumah setinggi pinggang orang dewasa itu setelah lebih dari sepuluh jam bergelut dengan kayu, paku, palu, gergaji dan cat, melupakan makan siang dan bahkan hampir melupakan makan malam. Namun yang jelas rasa puas menyelimuti benak Tetsuya, rasa bangga menyeruak tak tertahankan.

"Selamat Tetsuyacchi! Kau berhasil –ssu!" seru sang kakak bersurai pirang, kedua lengannya direnggangkan lebar-lebar dan membungkus si bungsu dalam pelukan beruangnya.

"Kau berhasil Tetsu!" sang kakak berkulit tan mengacak surai baby-bluenya lembut, seraya tersenyum penuh rasa bangga.

"Selamat Tetsuchin! Tetsuchin berhasil membuat rumah anjing yang nyaman."

Chu~

Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, saat Tetsuya yang lengah karena masih dalam dekapan Ryota, sebuah kecupan ringan dilayangkan Atsushi pada pipi si bungsu, sontak membuat dua pemuda lainnya berteriak tidak terima, geram pada mahluk setengah titan yang tanpa sungkan mengecup pipi adiknya.

Kedua remaja yang sedang dirudung cemburu terhadap kakaknya, kompak mengejar sang kakak yang hobi makan, kejar-kejaran semakin semarak karena kehadiran Nigou yang turut mengejar Daiki, membuat pemuda tan berlari semakin kencang hingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapnnya, membuat tubuh kekarnya harus rela menubruk sang adik yang berlari di depannya, sedangkan Ryota yang tanpa persiapan akhirnya jatuh tertindih Daiki. Tapi sebelum terjatuh, jemari Ryota terlebih dahulu menarik ujung celana yang dikenakan Atsushi, membuat pemuda pemilik manik violet itu tersungkur, Nigou yang berada di dekat mereka hanya bisa menyalak senang melihat pemuda warna-warni kini dalam mode tintih menindih, saling tumpuk menumpuk.

Melihat kelakukan ketiga kakaknya yang kocak luar biasa, mau tak mau membuat senyum Tetsuya makin melebar, tepat pada jam sembilan arah pandangan Tetsuya, pemuda yang menjadi pusat dunia kelima kakaknya itu menyadari sebuah siluet manusia berdiam di depan jendela lantai dua yang merupakan ruang kerja si sulung. Ya... ikatan yang kuat antar saudara membuat Tetsuya sadar bahwa sedari pagi si sulung terus mengawasi pergerakannya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya, melupakan jam makan siang, bahkan rela berdiri seharian memperhatikannya.

Menghadap lurus pada jendela dimana sang sosok masih setia menatap ke arahnya, senyum paling manis diulas Tetsuya sebagai rasa terima kasih yang belum terucap, sebagai rasa syukur karena telah diberi kesempatan bersama dengan semua kakaknya yang sangat menyayanginya, membungkuk singkat, sebelum kedua kaki kecil itu berlari menyongsong tiga remaja yang masih saling tindih menindih dan tanpa rasa bersalah, tubuh mungil itu ikut melompat ke atas tumpukan manusia, turut larut bersama ketiga kakaknya yang tergelung di atas rerumputan lembut, saling berbagi tawa, berbagi ceria, berbagi bahagia bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Haloo~ ketemu lagi dengan saya... #lambai tangan

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, karena telah gagal menyajikan Protektif Overdosis ini dalam bentuk drabble, jadi karena ketidak mampuan saya itulah dengan terpaksa judulnya saya ganti menjadi **Protektif Overdosis : Alphabetically**.

Dan jika para reader menemukan para Chara terlalu OOC, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, semua terjadi karena tuntutan cerita.

Bersamaan dengan publis chepter kali ini, saya juga ingin mengabarkan pada para reader tentang kehiatusan saya. Mulai besok tanggal 01 september 2014 sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan, dengan berat hati saya mengabarkan bahwa saya dalam fase HIATUS. Maaf untuk reader yang menantikan kelanjutan fanfic ini atau fanfic yang lainnya.

Waktunya balas review...

**[Ryukanubias]**

Makasih sudah review... ^^

Makasih juga semangatnya, ini sudah diupdate chapter baru semoga terhibur. ^^

BTW Ryuka ma Anubias ini kembar ya?

**[Chi-chan]**

Makasih sudah review... ^^

Lumayan lah, ada yang bilang Ryouta keren, walaupun Cuma Chi-san aja yang bilang dia keren. Hehe

Sei memang rajanya modus, hidupnya hampa jika tidak modusin Tetsuya. XD

**[Megumi]**

Makasih sudah review... ^^

Ryouta memang chara yang paling pas untuk disiksa di sini, bukan karena saya tidak suka sama Ryouta, karena saya demen sama Ryouta makanya dia sering jadi sasaran kekejaman Sei, karena menurut saya manusia model Ryouta itu kuat.

Serem ah dipangku ma Sei, ntar yang gamuk banyak banget. XD

**[ykaoru32]**

Makasih sudah review... ^^

Nggak mungkin aku tega bikin adegan Tetsu yang dirape om-om nggak jelas, jadi stop sampai di situ saja peran si om-om, biarkan Sei yang melanjutkan adegan rape-rapenya. /salah/

**Maaf chapter ini tidak tersedia Epilog...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bohong... **

**epilognya nyempil dibawah. Selamat menikmati. ^^**

**Epilog...**

Penat menjalar hingga sampai ke tulang, andaikan saja Tetsuya terlahir menjadi pemuda yang hobi mengeluh, pasti keluhanya sudah sepanjang sungai amazon di belahan negara lainnya sana, tapi semua penat itu hanya bisa dia rasakan sendiri.

Tubuh ringkih itu tergolek lemah di atas kain satin putih pembungkus ranjang besarnya, rasanya seluruh sendinya melepuh dalam lelah, peluh sudah tak terhitung lagi sebanyak apa yang mengalir alih-alih menetes, dan sepuluh jemarinya yang pagi tadi masih lentik nan indah kini penuh goresan benda tajam, melintang dari ujung ibu jari, ada juga robekan kecil yang berhias di sekelilingnya, salahkan saja ketidak mampuannya bergelut dengan benda-benda yang selama ini belum pernah dia kenal.

Menyerahkan diri pada rasa penat dan lelah, kedua menik azure terpejam tenang, tak mengindahkan seruan yang terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya, seruan dari salah satu maid yang bertugas untuk memanggilnya agar segera bergabung dengan para tuan muda lainnya untuk santap malam.

Terlalu lelah, terlalu banyak tenaga yang dia kuras hari ini, terlalu berat kedua manik azurenya untuk mempertahankan kesadaran, diambang kesadaran yang kiranya makin melemah, sayup-sayup Tetsuya mendengar pintu kamarnya didorong pelan, dan langkah kaki manusia menghentak halus mendekati tempat pembaringannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun! Apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou, kenapa penampilan Tetsuya terlihat seperti budak jaman penjajahan nanodayo," gumam pemuda bersurai lumut saat mendapati sang adik terlelap dengan pakaian lusuh penuh debu kayu, penuh coretan minyak dan penuh goresan halus di sekitar lengan dan jemarinya.

Sang pemuda yang seharian mengurung diri dalam ruangannya di Rumah Sakit tempatnya berdinas, tanpa ada niat untuk sekedar memeriksa pasien-pasiennya karena pikirannya sungguh tersita membayangkan sang adik yang tengah berada di tangan kakak oteoriternya.

Desah panjang memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu, sebelum sang dokter muda merendahkan badannya agar setara dengan Tetsuya yang sedang terlelap dengan kedua kakinya masih mengantung di ujung ranjang.

Dengan sangat pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, kedua jemari penuh luka diangkat Shintarou, membuka kotak obat yang sengaja dibawanya dan kini mengeluarkan sejumput kapas penuh cairan antiseptik, penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang sang kakak mulai menyapukan kapas pada luka-luka yang layaknya harus dibersihkan, desah tertahan dari sang pasien sempat membuat gerakan lincah sang dokter terhenti sejenak, takut membangunkan si bungsu yang sepertinya sudah terlelap, kini gerakannya semakin lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Baka! Seharusnya jangan selalu menuruti perintahnya, kau kan bisa menyuruh salah satu pelayan kita untuk membuatkan rumah anjingmu," omel sang kakak yang tentunya hanya terjawab oleh sunyi.

"Kau terlalu patuh pada Seijuurou, tidak heran kalau dia selalu menindasmu, nanodayo."

Susahnya menjadi pengidap tsundere akut, sulit rasanya menyatakan simpati di depan yang bersangkutan, semuanya hanya bisa tersimpan dalam hati, tersimpan dalam lubuk hati yang sulit terjamah orang lain.

Selesai dengan cairan antiseptiknya, kini kasa panjang mulai dibalutkan dengan rapi untuk menutupi setiap goresan luka, melindungi luka dari serbuan debu yang bisa mengakibatkan inveksi, yang bisa saja membuat lukanya semakin sulit sembuh.

"Kata Kaa-san ini bisa membantu menyembuhkan luka," lirih Shintarou sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ke setiap luka yang kini terbalut rapi, mulai dari ibu jari, telunjuk, jari tengah, jari manis dan—

"Shintarou! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Dan suara baritone mengelegar kejam dari arah pintu yang beberapa waktu tadi menjadi satu-satunya jalan yang membawanya menuju sang adik yang terbaring lemah. Di sana, di ambang pintu, berdiri dengan gesture angkuh nan marah, manik heterocromenya menghunus tajam zamrud yang terbelalak kaget.

'Sial!' umpat sang dokter muda dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Shintarou?"

Penekanan yang dilakukan pemuda yang kini berjalan mendekatinya membuat Shintarou mendecih samar, dengan gesture gugup dan kaku, pemuda bersurai lumut itu berdiri dari tempatnya bersimpuh, menghadang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya agar tidak menganggu adiknya yang tengah terlelap.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun nanodayo, hanya melakukan tugas sebagai orang yang harus menjaga kesehatan keluarga ini," jawab pemuda dengan nada yang diusahakan sedatar mungkin, memutupi rasa gugupnya yang luar biasa.

"Tapi yang aku lihat kau sedang mencuri kesempatan dengan mencium adikmu yang sedang tidur, apa aku salah?" tuduh sang pemuda bersurai merah pada pemuda yang beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku hanya melakukan pengobatan seperti yang Kaa-san ajarkan padaku, nanodayo."

Mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sedikitpun, dan semu merah tipis, sudah cukup menjadi bukti bagi Seijuurou bahwa adik pertamanya ini sedang gugup dan hanya mencari pembelaan dari sikap yang baru saja dia temukan.

"Sudahlah! Tugasku sudah selesai di sini, lebih baik aku bergegas menuju ruang makan, daripada aku harus berdebat denganmu, nanodayo."

Seusai berucap, pemuda empat mata itu bergegas meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih menyeringai menyeramkan, sungguh rasanya lebih baik menyingkir dengan radius lima ratus meret dari kakaknya yang menyeringai seperti itu.

Dan sedikit sesal memenuhi relung hati Shintarou. 'Seharusnya aku melakukan dengan cepat, heran kenapa Seijuurou bisa datang sangat tepat waktu?" batin Shintarou selama berjalannya menuju ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inpeksi hasil pekerjaan Shintarou adalah alasan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa dia ingin mengunjungi adiknya, padahal niat sebenarnya adalah tidak ingin membiarkan adik tertuanya itu bersama si bungsu.

Dan tepat sesuai dengan prediksinya, sang adik terlampau terbuai dalam dekapan mimpi sehingga tidak menyadari kalau ada salah satu kakaknya yang menyusup ke kamarnya.

Luka yang sudah berbalut rapi membuat tidur Tetsuya semakin nyenyak, lengket badan karena keringat pun terabaikan itu menjadi bukti bahwa pemuda yang kini bernapas teratur itu sungguh sangat kelelahan.

"Kerja bagus Tetsuya! Aku bangga padamu," pujian itu mengalir lancar dari bibir si sulung yang jarang memakai kata pujian, tapi jujur melihat kerja keras adiknya hari ini membuat sang kakak sungguh bangga.

Lenguhan halus dari Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou menumpahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada si bungsu, peluh yang menempel pada dahinya pasti membuat tidur Tetsuya terganggu, dan tanpa menunggu komando dari siapapun, jemari besar Seijuurou mengusap peluh yang menghalangi adiknya yang meneguk nyaman dalam mimpi, dan sebuah kecupan penuh sayang pada kening Tetsuya diberikan sebagai bonus pengantar tidur.

Chu~

Seulas senyum dikulum Tetsuya tanpa sadar, membuat sang kakak semakin terpesona pada wajah adiknya yang bak malaikat, sebuah ide nista menyeruak tanpa tanda, saat heterocrome Seijuurou menatap belah bibir merah Tetsuya, keinginan untuk mengecup ringan bibir perjaka itu membuncah tak tertahankan.

Dengan sangat perlahan, jarak sedikit demi sedikit semakin terhapus, dan dalam beberapa milimeter lagi dua belah bibir itu akan segera menyatu satu sama lain, sebelum—

"Tetsuya—"

Pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu membalikkan badannya ke samping tepat saat sang kakak akan mengecup bibirnya, sehingga target bibir si bungsu gagal total tergantikan sapuan baby-blue yang jelas menampar bibir Seijuurou.

**End of epilog...**


End file.
